Noches De Sexo Y Mucho Placer
by Arkam Knight
Summary: Po tiene unas noches de sexo con muchas chicas, quienes harán que Po se divierta y asi convertirse en el guerrero mas feliz del mundo
1. Tigresa

**Hola chicos hoy les traigo una historia lemon. Espero que les guste, recuerden comentar este nuevo fic y aquí les dejo las parejas**

 **PoxTigresa, PoxSong**

 **PoxSu y PoxMei Ling**

 **Po X Oc´s**

 **Oc´s: Akira: Loba de pelaje negro y ojos amarillos Shira: Loba de pelaje blanco y ojos azules Sarabi: Leona de ojos marrones Deimos: Pantera negra de ojos rojos Astrea: Tigresa de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes**

Habían pasado meses desde que Lord Shen fue derrotado por el los maestros shifu, cocodrilo, buey, el guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos gracias a ellos china había sido salvada una vez más.

Un día Po estaba con Tigresa en el palacio, ya que Shifu y los demás estaban en una pequeña misión en las afueras del valle de la paz.

Po estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio de jade pensando en la relación que tiene con Tigresa y ver cómo podía hacer que su amistad creciera.

-hay veces que desearía tener una cita con Tigresa aunque sea por un día dijo Po

\- hola po en que estas pensando dijo Tigresa sorprendiendo al panda

-¡tigresa no me asustes asi! dijo po un poco molesto pero a la vez asustado

-Lo siento po no fue mi intención dijo Tigresa apenada

-Tranquila no te preocupes dijo Po

En ese momento a la felina se le ocurre una idea q

-Oye porque no me acompañas dijo Tigresa con un tono un poco seductor

-¿adónde vamos? Pregunto Po

-Solo sígueme dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

El panda tenía una pequeña teoría de donde lo llevaba la felina. El lugar era nada más y nada menos que la habitación de tigresa.

Al llegar ahí la maestra cerró con seguro la puerta de su cuarto.

-Oh espera Tigresa que estás haciendo dijo Po un poco impresionado pero a la vez bastante feliz

-Po se que estas un poco confundido pero quiero que entiendas que desde lo que paso en la ciudad de Gongmen hace unos meses, eh sentido algo por ti y asi que te demostrare cuanto te quiero dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

-De verdad sientes algo por mi dijo Po un poco sorprendido

-Asi es dijo Tigresa mientras se quitaba la ropa

-Ti…tigresa que estás haciendo dijo po nervioso y sonrojado

La felina tenía un bikini estilo erótico de color negro con llamas moradas y rojas.

-ven aquí, quiero que te sientes aquí ordeno tigresa sentándose en la cama de ella que era estilo matrimonial.

El panda se sentó en la cama de Tigresa un poco nervioso.

-Po porque tan nervioso dijo Tigresa acariciando la mejilla del panda

-Es que no se si esto sea correcto dijo Po

-lo sé pero no quiero esperar más, eh estado soportando esto desde hace tiempo dijo Tigresa

-Ok, está bien lo hare por ti dijo el panda tocando la barbilla de la felina

Ellos 2 acercaron sus labios lentamente hasta que los unieron en un beso que hizo que por fin sus almas estuvieran casi unidas. Tigresa abrazo la espalda de su nuevo novio.

-Po quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero que seas uno conmigo dijo Tigresa quitándose el bikini lentamente

Ella poseía un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Hefesto dios del fuego de la mitología griega, caderas anchas, piernas torneadas bastante musculosas, un trasero bastante grande y por ultimo unos senos enormes.

-¿Qué piensas de este cuerpo? Dijo Tigresa pasando lentamente sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo de manera provocativa

-Eres preciosa dijo Po con una sonrisa

-Enserio crees eso dijo Tigresa

-Claro dijo Po robándole un beso a su mejor "amiga"

La felina se quedo paralizada por unos segundos pero se decidió llevar, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de po intensificando más el beso a tal punto que no soportaron y fueron dominados por la lujuria y la excitación.

-Po quiero que me hagas tuya ya suplico Tigresa

-Segura dijo Po

-Si dijo Tigresa

-Está bien si me lo permites dijo Po

Entonces po empezó a acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Tigresa, en cambio ella no dejaba de besar como loca al panda con todo el cariño que podía darle. Después de varios minutos los dos amantes se detuvieron para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír.

-Eso fue…excitante dijo Po

-Si fue divertido, pero que dices si subimos un solo un poco más la temperatura dijo Tigresa

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? Pregunto Po

-Pues asi dijo Tigresa

En ese momento Tigresa se acerco a él y tomo al mejor amigo de Po y lo empezó a masajear de forma lenta y excitante. Por su parte el panda estaba sonrojado pero a la vez excitado por lo que su nueva novia le estaba haciendo.

-Po, quieres sentirte mejor que esto dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

-claro porque no dijo Po un poco nervioso

La felina coloco sus enormes pechos en medio de su entrepierna con mucho cuidado.

-¿Cómo lo sientes? Pregunto Tigresa

-Se siente bien dijo Po

Tigresa supo que su novio se sintiera mucho mejor asi que comenzó a mover sus atributos con lentitud y además le dio pequeñas lamidas al miembro del panda.

-No hagas eso dijo Po un poco sonrojado

-porque te excita o te pone nervioso

-Son las 2 sensaciones al mismo tiempo jeje dijo Po con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Esa es la actitud cariño dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

El panda empezó a mover su pene lentamente pero después de unos segundos el decidió moverlos más rápido hasta el punto del clímax.

-Tigresa, estoy a punto de correrme dijo Po

-Hazlo cariño llena mi boca y mis pechos por favor hazlo **YA, AHORA MISMO** dijo tigresa al borde de la excitación

- **Ya no aguanto MAS** grito Po corriéndose en los pechos de la felina pero además se corrió en su cara

-Po eres un niño malo dijo tigresa quitándose un poco de esperma de su cara pero el resto lo esparció en sus hermosos senos

-Eso fue un poco doloroso je dijo po con una media sonrisa

-de seguro como es tu primera vez, pero tranquilo ya te irás acostumbrando dijo Tigresa acariciando la mejilla de Po

-¿Oye espero que no te moleste que te pregunte esto, pero cada cuanto te masturbas? pregunto Po muy sonrojado

-Pues ah 3 veces al día dijo Tigresa

-Je bueno si quieres continuamos dijo Po con una sonrisa

-Claro ven aquí dijo Tigresa extendiendo sus brazos en forma de abrazo

Po se acerco a la felina, se empezaron a besar tigresa de nuevo no aguanto y se coloco en 4 patas.

-Amor quítame la virginidad por fis dijo tigresa moviendo su trasero de forma muy sensual

-Estás segura porque si te embarazas después no me eches la culpa dijo Po

-Tranquilo si tenemos hijos (as) quiero cuidarlos con todo mi corazón y junto a ti mi osito cariñosito dijo tigresa con una sonrisa

-Ok, aquí voy dijo Po metiendo su miembro en la vagina de Tigresa lentamente

-aah po despacio por favor dijo Tigresa en pleno placer

El panda siguió entrando en la vagina de la felina, hasta el momento en el que ella perdió definitivamente la virginidad. Por fin logro lo que siempre quiso entregar su cuerpo a la persona que amaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunto Po

-Me siento bien aunque un poco adolorida eso es todo, pero quiero seguir dijo tigresa decidida

-Está bien dice Po un poco preocupado

En ese momento tigresa besa al panda de forma lujuriosa y descontrolada, po por su parte abrazo a la felina con fuerza para empezar a masajear las grandes senos de su amada

-Eso po toca, masajéalos hasta cansarte gimió tigresa al sentir que el panda la manoseaba

-Tigresa déjame chuparlos siempre eh querido tener un pezón en mi boca rogo po

-Claro amor ven aquí dijo tigresa tomando la cabeza del panda para acercarlo a su seno derecho

-Con tu permiso dijo Po tocando lentamente el pecho de la felina

-mmm po se siente bien dijo Tigresa sumida en el placer

El panda empezó a pasar su lengua alrededor del pezón de tigresa para aumentar el placer de la felina, quien solo gemía de excitación.

-Tigresa tus pechos son tan deliciosos dijo Po con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que te guste dijo tigresa acariciando la mejilla del panda

-Preciosa terminemos con esto dijo Po

-claro amor hagámoslo dijo la felina con un sonrisa

El panda introdujo su miembro dentro de la vagina de tigresa haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y le comenzaran a salir un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Po más despacio me está doliendo dijo tigresa

-Perdón, está bien lo hare más despacio dijo Po

Po empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de la felina quien sentía como el dolor pasaba conforme el panda se iba moviendo en su interior.

-Asi po se siente tan rico Gimió tigresa de placer

-Tigresa tu interior se siente tan estrecho pero a la vez tan bien dijo po moviéndose cada vez más rápido

-oooh si po mas rápido si dame todo lo que tengas dijo tigresa excitada

Po hizo caso y se movió más rápido mientras que besaba la espalda de la felina. Ella solo gemía de placer a tal punto que llego al clímax.

-Osito creo que me voy a venir dijo Tigresa

-Hazlo si quieres yo todavía no me voy a correr dijo po moviéndose cada vez mas fuerte

- **ME VENGO** Grito tigresa soltando sus gruidos vaginales alrededor del pene de Po

-tus jugos se sienten tan bien son como un lubricante dijo po excitado

-Po quiero que termines dentro de mí por favor dijo Tigresa

-Está bien lo hare dijo Po quien se movió un poco más despacio para aliviar el dolor que tenia la felina

-aah amorcito no puedo esperar termina dentro de mi dijo tigresa al borde de la excitación máxima

-Está bien lo hare dijo po quien comenzó a moverse más rápido

-Eso asi mi amor dame mas amor grito tigresa de excitación

-Tigresa estoy a punto de venirme dijo Po

-Hazlo córrete, lléname esparce todo tu delicioso semen dentro de mi cuerpo **DAMELO TODO** dijo Tigresa al borde del clímax

-ME VENGO digo po expulsando su ultimo chorro de semen dentro de la felina

Ellos se desplomaron en la cama y se miraron las caras con una gran sonrisa y se dieron un gran beso.

-eso fue increíble dijo Po con una sonrisa

-Y fue una sensación hermosa dijo Tigresa

-Si lo fue, buenas noches dijo Po

-Que duermas bien amor dijo tigresa cerrando los ojos quedando profundamente dormida

-Duerme bien preciosa dijo po acomodándose en los grandes pechos de la felina y sonriendo con felicidad

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta nueva y excitante historia el 2 episodio de esta historia será de Po X Song asi que solo comenten que les pareció y si quieren dar su opinión solo déjenlo en los comentarios**


	2. Song

**Hola chicos aquí les trigo el Segundo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste y no olviden comentar.**

 **Si quieren ver mis otros trabajos vallan a mi perfil ahí los encontraran, olvide mencionar que todas y cuando digo todas es todas las felinas de este fic tienen pechos grandes**

 **Noche 2: Song**

Po estaba caminando por las calles del valle donde se topo curiosamente con su amiga leopardo junto a las gemelas quienes llevaban por supuesto las sombrillas y unas cuantas maletas.

 **(** **Nota: Po no es tan gordo, ahora tiene un cuerpo bastante atlético y musculoso** **)**

-Hola po dijo song con una sonrisa

-Song tanto tiempo, hola gemelas dijo po saludando a su amiga leopardo

-y que haces por aquí dijo Song

-yo les iba a hacer la misma pregunta a ustedes dijo po

-Bueno nosotras íbamos a buscar un trabajo donde nos pagaran por bailar dijo song

-Valla y díganme, ya lo encontraron dijo el panda

-No desgraciadamente no dijo song con la cabeza agachada

-Bueno que dicen si vamos al palacio, hoy los demás no están en el palacio; es que están en una misión y shifu me dio la orden de cuidar el valle dijo po

-" _ **Bien asi podre tener una noche de pasión con el panda que tanto amo**_ " pensó song

-Ok entonces vamos dijo Song

Los 4 se fueron rumbo al palacio de jade, song estaba muy ansiosa de llegar porque asi podía poner su pequeño plan en acción y era tener una noche de sexo con el guerrero dragón.

Mientras que las gemelas estaban caminado juntas explorando el palacio, po llevo a song a su habitación para hablar un rato.

-Song que ha pasado estos últimos meses desde que estuvieron aquí dijo po

-Bueno no mucho hemos estado buscando trabajo, que todavía no conseguimos y yo hace poco cumplí 22 años dijo song

-Valla no sabía feliz cumple años atrasado jeje dijo po con una sonrisa

-gracias dijo song con una pequeña sonrisa

-oye y no sabes cuándo harán ustedes otra actuación dijo po

-en verdad no dijo song

-de acuerdo pero sabes algo song desde la última vez que estuviste aquí comenzó a extrañarte dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa

-pues yo también te extrañe dijo song abrazando al panda

-Y veo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos dijo Po

La leopardo tenía un cuerpo muy sexy casi al nivel de tigresa, pero no tenia los pechos del tamaño de los de ella, solo unos centímetros más pequeños, un trasero bien formado y bastante grande.

-Po quiero demostrarte el amor que tengo hacia ti digo song acariciando un poco el rostro del panda

-Y de qué forma seria esa dijo po con una sonrisa un poco pervertida

-Asi dijo Song dándole la espalda al panda para quitarse lentamente el chaleco gris con el que ella vestía dejando a la vista solo un sostén de color anaranjado rojizo

-Song porque te detuviste dijo Po

-Es que quiero que tú me lo quites dijo song mirándolo de una forma coqueta

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres dijo po tomando cuidadosamente el sostén de la leopardo

El panda lo tomo pero sin antes darle un pequeño beso en el hombro derecho de su amiga.

Po se la quito dejando los pechos de Song libres, ella lo miro y lo que hizo fue tomar las manos del panda y las guio directamente a sus senos.

-Po te gusta lo que sientes dijo song acariciando el brazo del panda

-pues si tus pechos son bastante grandes dijo Po

-Y sabes que es lo mejor, que estas 2 niñas son solo tuyas dijo song con una sonrisa mientras que tocaba ligeramente sus pechos

-Entonces me dejas tocarlas dijo Po un poco nervioso

-Claro, como dije antes son tuyos dijo song

El panda empezó a acariciar los grandes pechos de la felina mientras que ella solo gemía un poco de placer. Po comenzó a lamer alrededor del pezón de Song y chuparlo de vez en cuando.

-¿Po desde cuando eres tan bueno en esto? Gimió song

-a pues creo que desde siempre río po

-Po de seguro tienes hambre, no quieres un poco de leche dijo Song con una sonrisa

-si creo que si dijo po

-bueno entonces ven aquí dijo la leopardo mientras que tomaba la cabeza de Po para acercarlo a su pezón de su seno izquierdo

-Con tu permiso dijo Po

-Permiso concedido amor dijo Song con una sonrisa

El panda empezó a succionar cuidadosamente el pezón de la leoparda mientras que ella solo gemía un poco

-como puedes ser tan deliciosa amiga dijo po

-po quiero entregarte mi virginidad ya dijo song

-espera que todavía no termino dijo po agarrando los 2 pechos de ella y los junto para metérselos a su boca causando más placer a la felina.

-aaah po que malo eres gimió song

Después de un rato po decidió frenar para mirar a song con una sonrisa.

-Ahora me toca a mi complacerte cariño mío dijo Song

Ella le quito los pantalones a po dejando a la vista su gran miembro, Song sonrió con ternura y lo comenzó a masturbar lentamente.

-Song no hagas eso dijo po

-porque acaso no te gusta dijo song con un tono un poco burlón

-si…pero si sigues asi me voy a correr dijo po

-Y porque no lo haces de una vez dijo Song metiendo su boca en el miembro del panda

-song eres una gatita mala dijo po acariciando la mejilla de la leoparda

-Lo sé y me gusta ser asi dijo song lamiendo el pene del panda

Song besaba y lamia todo el miembro de po sin dejar ninguna parte cubierta de su saliva

-Estoy a punto de correrme dijo Po en pleno clímax

-Entonces hazlo dijo Song

El panda no aguanto un segundo más y se corrió en el rostro de la leopardo, quien solo tomo el semen en sus manos y lo froto suavemente en sus pechos.

-bien pasemos al siguiente nivel dijo song colocándose en 4 patas

-song, estás segura que quieres esto dijo Po

-Si completamente y si quedo embarazada quiero que sea un hijo tuyo y no de otro hombre dijo Song

-Está bien si te duele me avisas y me detendré dijo Po con un sonrisa

-Claro no te preocupes dijo Song con una sonrisa

Asi que po acerco con cuidado su miembro hacia la entrada especial de la felina.

Ah…po más despacio dijo Song

-Ok tranquila dijo po mientras que introducía su miembro

Cuando el miembro del panda estaba en lo más profundo del interior de la leopardo, ella no podía contener el dolor combinado con placer que sentía.

-Po, muévete por favor suplico song

El panda empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de la felina. Por su parte song solo gemía de placer y apretaba las sabanas de la cama con fuerza.

-oooh si como me gusta grito song

-¿Quieres más? Pregunto po

-Si quiero más, mucho mas dijo Song excitada

Po empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido y además apretaba las nalgas de song y de vez en cuando le daba una pequeña nalgada haciendo que sus glúteos rebotaran.

-Po eres un niño malo dijo Song

El panda no dijo nada solo se limito a seguir embistiendo a la leopardo después de 5 minutos, po ya estaba llegado al límite.

-ya no aguanto más dijo Po

- **¡hazlo po córrete dentro de mi lléname completamente!** Grito Song llegando al clímax

Po roció todo el semen que pudo expulsar en el interior de su "amiga", ella en cambio estaba muy contenta de darle su virginidad al panda que mas amaba.

Ellos dos cayeron rendidos y se acostaron uno en frente del otro.

-Gracias por esta noche tan increíble po dijo Song

-No hay porque preciosa dijo Po acariciando la mejilla de la leopardo con su mano

-Oye que crees que dirá tigresa sobre esto…crees que se entere dijo Song preocupada

-No importa si se da cuenta, yo estaré contigo aunque me cueste la vida dijo Po con una sonrisa

-Gracias Po, ahora puedes descansar te amo dijo Song dándole un beso a Po en la mejilla

 **Continuara…**

 **Lamento TODO el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar, el colegio no me ha dado nada de tiempo libre pero intentare por lo menos actualizar asi que disculpen si los hice esperar demasiado…atte. Arkam Knight**


	3. Tigresa y Song

**Noche 3 Tigresa y Song**

Po estaba en su cuarto descansando después de un entrenamiento tan intensivo de más de 3 horas, él estaba completamente dormido cuando alguien interrumpió su descanso.

-Osito estas despierto dijo Tigresa detrás de la puerta

-Sí, que pasa dijo Po medio adormilado

\- ¿Puedo entrar? Pregunto Tigresa

-Claro pasa dijo Po

Tigresa entro hacia la habitación y junto a ella estaba Song.

\- ¿Tigresa porque song está contigo? Pregunto Po

-Bueno pues ella me dijo que tú hiciste el amor con ella dijo Tigresa fingiendo estar enojada

\- ¡Tigresa, por favor no me mates! Dijo Po muy asustado

La felina se acercó a po, pero en vez de un puñetazo solo le dio un beso en los labios.

-crees que lastimaría a mi novio solo por hacer el amor con mi amiga dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

\- ¿Amiga? Dijo Po muy confundido

-Asi es, Tigresa y yo somos amigas desde ayer dijo Song

-Valla no me lo esperaba dijo Po

-Además nosotras decidimos que ambas haremos el amor contigo dijo Tigresa

\- ¡Esperen…ósea las 2 al mismo tiempo! Dijo Po algo sorprendido

-correcto dijo Song

La leopardo camino alrededor de po y le coloco una venda en los ojos.

\- ¿Song que haces? Pregunto Po medio nervioso

-Tranquilo cariño todo va a estar bien dijo Song dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno dijo Po

Las dos felinas se quitaron toda la ropa quedando completamente desnudas. Ellas se acercaron al Panda y cada una tomo las manos de Po y las coloco en sus tetas.

\- ¿amor que sientes? Pregunto Tigresa

-Algo muy suave y también muy grande dijo Po tratando de adivinar

-Es correcto es algo suave y grande…que mas dijo Song

-A ver además ciento algo muy pequeño dijo Po acariciando los pezones de las felinas

-Bueno ya basta de adivinanzas dijo Tigresa quitándole la venda a po

Po quedo estupefacto al ver a las 2 sexys felinas desnudas mostrando sus enormes atributos y acariciando sus muy sensuales cuerpos.

-bien po hora de jugar un ratito dijo Tigresa abrazando a po con sus grandes tetas

-sí, nos esperan una noche larga dijo Song

-Bueno yo estoy listo dijo Po con una sonrisa en su rostro

-perfecto dijo tigresa acariciando el miembro de Po que crecía poco a poco

Tigresa empezó a jugar con el enorme miembro de po mientras que Song solo besaba al panda, tiempo después po sentía que iba a llegar al clímax

-Tigresa estoy a punto de venirme dijo Po

-Hazlo démelo lo quiero en mi boca dijo Tigresa

-Si córrete po dijo Song besando al panda

Po se corrió en el rostro de tigresa quien solo lo tomaba y lo llevaba a su boca.

La leopardo no se quedó atrás, ella se acercó a la felina y la beso de forma lujuriosa compartiendo asi lo que quedaba en la comisura de los labios de Tigresa.

Po al ver esa escena solo lo excitaba aún más.

-Chicas no hagan eso dijo Po algo nervioso y excitado

-Pero porque, acaso te gusta vernos besándonos dijo Song lamiendo sus labios llenos de semen

-Bueno…pues si dijo Po

-Ahora nos toca hacer que tú te diviertas dijo Tigresa

La felina se acercó a po y lo empezó a besar, después de 3 minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

-Quiero que me cojas primero dijo Tigresa

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres dijo Po

-Si hazlo dijo Tigresa empujando a Po en la cama

Ella empezó a gatear hacia po como si quisiera asecharlo para atacarlo.

-Bien creo que ya encontré a mi presa…miau maulló tigresa

-Ven aquí gatita dijo Po besado a tigresa

-llego la hora dijo Tigresa besando a Po

El panda besaba a tigresa como loco metiendo la lengua en la boca de ella, sus lenguas bailaban frenéticamente y sus cuerpos se empezaban a calentar.

-Po, no sabes cuánto te quiero dijo Tigresa

-Si no fuera por mi tu no estarías sonriendo dijo Po

-Asi es dijo Tigresa

Po acaricio el rostro de la felina con su mano derecha mientras que ella solo sonreía.

-Oigan que hay de mi dijo song algo molesta

-Lo siento song casi me olvido de ti dijo Po

-Al menos podrías darme un besito dijo Song

Po tomo la barbilla de la leopardo y la beso en los labios, además el panda con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar las enormes tetas de tigresa.

-Oye po ahora queremos darte la mejor sensación de tu vida dijo Tigresa tomando la barbilla de po

La felina acerco la boca del panda hacia el pezón de su seno izquierdo, mientras que Song le empezaba a quitar los pantalones y el miembro de po quedo expuesto.

-mira a quien tenemos aquí dijo Song mientras que acariciaba el miembro de po

-Oye Song, tengo una idea, que tal si nos turnamos dijo Tigresa

-Claro, pero espera a que yo termine dijo Song

-ok, está bien, pero apresúrate, no creo poder aguantar mucho dijo Tigresa excitada mientras que se masturbaba con 2 dedos

-Tranquila solo espera un poco dijo Song introduciendo al mejor amigo de po en su boca

Ella empezó a lamer todo el miembro del panda con su lengua para aumentar el placer de po, song metía y sacaba su boca frenéticamente, intensificando el momento del clímax.

-Song se siente tan bien dijo po excitado

\- ¿Te gusta verdad? Pregunto Song

-Si no podría pedir nada mejor dijo Po

-po escúchame bien cuando te corras quiero que apuntes directamente aquí dijo Song señalando sus pechos

Po solo asistió y decidió tomar el control esta vez, pero Tigresa decidió intervenir.

-Oigan necesitan algo de ayuda dijo Tigresa acariciando el rostro de Po

-Creo que necesitaremos una mano dijo Song con una sonrisa

Entonces la felina se acercó a donde está su amiga y tomo el miembro del panda, le dio un pequeño beso para aumentar un poco la excitación para después empezar a moverlo.

-aaah, tigresa no hagas eso dijo Po

-Y porque no, está claro que, song necesita que la bañes con tu delicioso semen dijo tigresa seductoramente

Tigresa comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de su mano derecha para que asi el panda se excitara cada vez más.

-Estoy a punto de correrme dijo Po al borde del clímax

-Bien es hora de que le des a song lo que ella quiere dijo Tigresa

En ese momento po se corrió en los pechos de la leopardo, cubriéndola por completo, ella miro todo el semen del panda lo froto en sus pechos.

-Gracias Po te lo agradezco dijo Song

-Ahora me toca a mí dijo Tigresa acercándose a po para besarlo y acariciar suavemente sus mejillas

-Tigresa…estoy algo cansado dijo Po

-Si lo se déjame ir por algo que te ayudara dijo Tigresa yéndose de la habitación

-¿A dónde va? Pregunta Po algo confundido

-No lo sé dijo song también confundida

Ella se dirigía hacia la cocina a buscan un pequeño frasco que le entrego la cabra adivina de Gongmen.

-Afrodisiaco…perfecto dijo tigresa mientras lo serbia el líquido en 3 vasos pequeños

-Perfecto ahora a seguir con mi pequeño plan dijo tigresa con una sonrisa maliciosa

La felina regreso a la habitación para darles los afrodisiacos a su amiga y a su novia.

-Chicos tomen es agua dijo tigresa mintiendo

-Gracias tigresa dijo Po

-Gracias amiga dijo Song

Los 2 lo bebieron y al cabo de unos minutos se comenzaron a sentir extraños. Sus pupilas se dilataron se dilataron, los músculos de po se agrandaron un poco, los pezones de song y de tigresa se pusieron duros y además comenzó a salir liquido de sus dos vaginas.

-¿Cómo se sienten? Pregunta tigresa

-Me siento tan excitada dijo song

-Yo igual dijo Po

-Po quieres hacerlo otra vez dijo Tigresa

-Si dijo Po

Ella tomo la cabeza de po y lo beso mientras que Song frotaba sus tetas en la espalda del panda.

-Po colócalo dentro de mi ahora dijo Tigresa

Po no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue insertar su enorme miembro en el interior de la felina haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

-Poooo, tu pene me está destruyendo por dentro dijo Tigresa excitada pero a la vez adolorida

-Si eso ya lo se dijo Po

Pero de repente tigresa sintió una lengua que acariciaba parte de su vagina.

-¿Song que estás haciendo? Pregunto Tigresa

-Estoy ayudando no dejare que te lleves todo el crédito dijo Song

-asi se habla song dijo po continuando con su trabajo

Po se movía lentamente entrando y saliendo de tigresa.

-Po eres tan bueno en esto dijo Tigresa excitada

-si eso ya lo sé…ahora ven acá dijo Po abrazando a tigresa mientras seguía moviéndose

-po eso se siente tan bien sigue asi mi panda dijo tigresa abrazando a po para que no se pudiera escapar

-Oigan recuerden que después sigo yo dijo Song

-Espera un poco que yo no termino dijo Tigresa excitada

-Bueno dijo Song

Po decidió colocar a tigresa en 4 patas, para empezar a acariciar las enormes tetas de la felina.

-Aaaaaah po, oye te gustan muchos mis tetas verdad dijo Tigresa muy excitada

-Si son verdaderamente hermosas y suavecitas dijo Po

-Po, quiero que me hagas sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo dijo tigresa

-Ok dijo Po

El panda se acostó y puso a tigresa encima de el para moverla de arriba hacia abajo. Mientas que ella solo gemía de placer.

-ooooh po continua asi dijo tigresa cada vez más excitada

-Tigresa te amo dijo Po

-Yo mas dijo Tigresa

La felina subía y bajaba frenéticamente aumentando cada vez el placer.

-aaaah po eres el mejor haciendo esto dijo Tigresa

-Tigresa eres la mujer más hermosa que eh conocido dijo Po

-Yo también eres el único hombre con el que quiero estar dijo Tigresa

Po solo la beso en la espalda para después acariciar suavemente las tetas con sus dos manos.

-Amor, te gustan mucho mis tetas verdad dijo Tigresa

-Las adoro dijo Po

Tigresa tomo la cabeza del panda y la acerco hacia ellas.

-Adelante dijo Tigresa

Acto seguido, el panda comenzó a besar alrededor de todo el seno de la felina mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba su otro seno.

-mmm, po eres maravilloso dijo Tigresa

-te gusta cierto dijo Po sonriendo

-Si me fascina dijo Tigresa

De repente Song aparece lamiendo el pene del panda con mucho cariño.

-song…pero que dijo Po

-Tranquilo has como si no estuviera aquí dijo Song

-Ok dijo Po

A continuación Tigresa empujo Po hacia la cama para colocarse por encima de él.

-Panda vamos dame un poco de amor dijo Tigresa

Él comenzó a mover su lengua por el clítoris de la felina haciendo que ella se retorciera de un placer intenso.

-aaaah po sigue asi me encanta gimió Tigresa mientras que masajeaba sus enormes pechos

Por mientras song solo decidió tomar el pene de po para introducirlo dentro de ella.

-aaah, po tu miembro es enorme grita song por dolor y placer

Las dos felinas disfrutaban el intenso placer que experimentaban gracias al panda.

-oooh se siente tan rico gimió Tigresa excitada

-ya somos 2 tigresa grito song excitada

Ellas continuaban disfrutando del gran placer que les daba po hasta que llego el momento de llegar al clímax

-aaah, po me voy a venir dijo Tigresa

-Yo también dijo Song

-¡ **PO CORRAMONOS JUNTOS**! Gritaron las dos felinas al mismo tiempo

Po se corrió dentro de ellas, por su parte tigresa y song expulsaron sus fluidos en el miembro y la boca del panda.

-Eso fue increíble dijo Song

-Si y gracias po, por hacernos las chicas mas felices de todo el valle dijo Tigresa con un sonrisa

-No hay porque, bueno es hora de dormir dijo Po cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **YA SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y LA RAZON ES POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION…BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIO**


	4. Su

**Noche 4: Su**

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban en busca de un rollo que le pertenecía a shifu, este se encontraba oculto en una montaña llamada "montaña de la locura", que según la leyenda el que entraba en ella jamás, por más que intentara nunca lograba salir.

-Bien creo que es aquí…según dice el mapa dijo Po

-Creo que si, será mejor ir a investigar dijo Mono

Pero en ese instante, fueron emboscados por lobos quienes los rodearon, para que no pudieran escapar tan fácilmente.

-Intrusos, esto no será problema dijo un lobo blanco

-Genial, lo que faltaba dijo Po

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Pregunta Grulla

-Ustedes encárguense de ellos, yo iré por el rollo dijo Po

-Dalo por hecho amigo dijo Mono

-Po dijo Tigresa

Él solo la voltea a ver.

-mucho cuidado dijo Tigresa preocupada

-estaré bien no te preocupes dijo Po

El panda se había infiltrado dentro de la montaña gracias a una caverna que había en el lugar, el descubrió que dentro de ella estaba Su la anterior líder de las damas de las sombras.

-Su que estás haciendo aquí dijo Po algo confundido

-Ah panda, nunca pensé verte otra vez después de que me encerraste en esa asquerosa y detestable prisión, pero después escape y me dedique a buscar mi propio camino dijo Su

-¿Ya no eres la chica mala que conocí la primera vez o sí? Pregunta Po

-Sí y no, decidí buscar mi propio camino aunque el mío es un poco más "personal" dijo Su

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunta po confundido

-Tal vez no te dije que me convertí en un tipo de "sanadora" dijo Su

-Valla y que tipo de sanadora eres dijo Po

-Bueno yo me especializo en sanar y incrementar los deseos carnales de otras personas dijo Su

-Nunca me espere a que te convirtieras en una sanadora, después de todos los conflictos que tuvimos que pasar dijo Po

-Bueno eso es verdad…creo que sería mejor dejar eso en el pasado dijo Su

-la verdad es que si dijo Po

-Bueno creo que sería mejor que empiece con mi trabajo y creo que tu eres el candidato perfecto solo acuéstate aquí dijo Su

El panda solo se acostó en la cama que Su tenía en su escondite, esta era muy grande y en forma de corazón.

-Bien, ahora supongo que quieres que cierre los ojos dijo Po

-por favor y además también quiero que te coloques bocabajo dijo Su

-ok dijo Po

La leopardo al ver que po hizo exactamente lo que le pidió tomo una crema, ella solo se quito toda la ropa que llevaba puesta quedando desnuda dejando a la vista sus enormes pechos y su gran y sexy trasero.

-Bien vamos a comenzar y recuerda relájate dijo Su frotando sus pechos con la crema

Ella todo lo que hizo fue abrazar a po para que sus pechos fueran aplastados gracias a la espalda del panda.

-¿oye que carajos estás haciendo? Pregunta po

-Escucha bien panda, es la época de apareamiento, asi que si no me das una buena cogida créeme que te arrepentirás dijo Su

-eso ya lo se dijo Po nervioso

-Entonces por que no nos divertimos un rato dijo Su

-Pero tengo miedo de que Tigresa se entere dijo Po

-¿Sales con ella? Pregunta Su

-Asi es dijo Po

-Oh, creo que perdí mi única oportunidad de que alguien me amara dijo Su triste

-¿Espera un minuto, tú me amas? Pregunta Po confundido

-Un poco, aunque te veo mas como mi esclavo sexual dijo Su

-Jeje, eso me sorprende dijo Po

-entonces que dices que si comenzamos dijo Su

-De acuerdo dijo Po

-Pero espera un minuto dijo Su

Ella saco de una bolsa un tipo de semilla la cual era de color rojo y se la dio a po.

-y esa semilla dijo Po confundido

-Tranquilo solo deja que ella actué en tu interior dijo Su

Al poco tiempo el panda se sintió algo extraño ya que se sentía algo mareado pero a la vez se sentía muy bien.

-que sientes dijo Su

Po no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue besar a la leopardo en los labios, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera solo un poco pero al pasar el rato se dejo dominar por completo por la lujuria que la envolvía lentamente.

-Valla parece que alguien tomo la iniciativa dijo Su frotando sus pechos en la cara de po

Ella comenzó a bajar su mano izquierda para tomar el gran miembro de po el cual estaba duro como una piedra.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí dijo Su con un tono seductor

Su le quito el pantalón a po dejando ver su enorme miembro.

-¡es enorme! Exclamo la leopardo sorprendida

-y es todo tuyo aunque, estas son mías dijo Po tocando los pechos de Su

La felina no dijo nada todo lo que hizo fue lamer todo el pene del panda una y otra vez.

Al poco tiempo el climax de po se acercaba cada vez más, a tal punto que ya no pudo soportar mucho tiempo.

-Su, quítate estoy a punto de correrme dijo Po

-No digas estupideces dámelo todo lo quiero completamente en todo mi rostro dijo Su desesperada

Po no soporto más tiempo y se corrió en todo el rostro de la felina la cual bebió todo el semen que había en su cara.

-Bien por el momento puedes descansar y mientras que lo haces, puedes lamer mis pechos dijo Su

Su se puso encima de po para poner sus hermosas tetas en la cara del panda.

-Ahora diviértete todo lo que quieras dijo Su con una sonrisa

El panda tomo con sus dos manos cada pecho de la felina, el primero lo coloco empezó a frotar con su mano izquierda y el otro lo puso en su boca chupándolo muy fuerte.

-aaah panda eso es me encanta sigue asi dijo Su excitada

Ella continuo gimiendo y po seguía dándole una increíble chupada a los pechos de Su.

-si continuas asi me voy a correr dijo Su al borde del climax

-entonces que estas esperando dijo Po apretando un pezón de la felina

-¡ **ME CORRO!** Grito Su dejando la parte baja de su traje mojado de sus fluidos de amor

-oye solo te diré una cosa, tus pechos son uno de los mas deliciosos que he probado dijo Po

-Me alegra que te guste pero ahora es mi turno dijo Su colocando su mojada vagina en la cara del panda

Po comenzó a lamer la entrada de la felina haciendo que ella gimiera más cada vez que la lengua del panda la rozara.

-continua asi primor dame mucho mas placer gimió Su frotando ella misma sus tetas

Pero de la nada el panda la quita de encima y coloca a la felina en 4 patas para después quitarle su traje dejándola por completo desnuda con su vagina roja y mojada.

-valla miren lo que tenemos aquí, parece que alguien se corrió dijo Po

-y que piensas hacer dijo Su

-lo que tú quieras dijo Po

-pues quiero que me des ese enorme trozo de carne y la introduzcas aquí adentro dijo Su colocándose en 4 patas

-como quieras dijo Po colocando su miembro en la entrada de la felina

Una vez el miembro del panda en el interior de Su, el se comenzó a mover lentamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunto po

-Se siente increíblemente bien, sigue y no quiero que pares dijo Su excitada

Po continúo con su labor solo que moviéndose un poco mas fuerte haciendo que la felina se excitara cada vez más, con cada envestida de su cuerpo recibía.

- **¡Panda eres brutalmente asombroso desearía tener esta verga cogiéndome para siempre!** Grita Su

-estoy a punto de correrme dijo Po al borde del climax

- **¡MALDITA SEA HASLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!** Grita Su desesperadamente

-me corro dijo Po viniéndose dentro de ella

La felina solo se retumbo en la cama bastante cansada.

-eso fue asombroso dijo Po

-Ni que lo digas, después de todo ya no eres ese panda tonto y torpe que conocí dijo Su

-y como me ves ahora dijo Po

-te veo como un guerrero que sabe perfectamente cómo tratar a una mujer dijo Su besándolo en los labios

-gracias oye crees que tengas fuerzas para hacer que me corra un poco dijo Po

-claro todavía tengo un poco de energía dijo Su

La leoparda se puso en frente del panda, el cual estaba en el borde de la cama.

-bien llego la hora de terminar el show dijo Su colocado el miembro de po entre sus dos enormes pechos

-preciosa, deberías saber que yo no soporto eso dijo Po

-jeje, lo se por eso lo hago dijo Su moviendo sus tetas arriba y abajo

Ella dejo la punta del pene de po para asi lamerlo con mucho cariño, mientras que el panda solo gemía por el intenso placer que la felina le daba.

-Su…espera dijo Po

-que pasa cariño dijo Su

El panda se paro y se coloco en frente de la felina y puso su miembro en cerca de las enormes tetas de ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Pregunta Su

-tranquila te va a gustar, pero necesitare que lo lubriques un poco dijo Po con una sonrisa

-Bueno, si eso te hace feliz por mi está bien dijo Su

Su tomo el pene de po, comenzó a lamer y llenar de saliva. Después de eso ella lo coloco completamente en su boca para darle un pequeño pero muy tierno beso.

-Bien con eso bastara dijo Po

-Oye, ahora que vas a hacer dijo Su

El panda se comenzó a masturbar, este acto hizo que la leoparda no solo se sorprendiera sino que también se excitara, tanto asi que se comenzó a tocar la vagina excitándose aun más.

-Su prepárate me voy a correr dijo Po

- **¡HAZLO PANDA CORRETE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!** Grito Su desesperada

Po no lo soporto más y se masturbo más rápido y asi se corrió en las enormes tetas de la felina pero un poco de ese semen cayó en la boca de ella.

Los dos estaban agotados que Su cayó encima de po.

-Eso fue increíble dijo Po

-Ya lo creo, eres muy bueno en la cama dijo Su

-Gracias dijo Po

La felina se coloco encima del panda.

-¿quieres otra ronda? Pregunta Po

-No, estoy agotada solo quiero que me chupes los pezones un ratito dijo Su pasando su cola en la nariz del panda

-está bien guapa dijo Po

-gracias por el cumplido dijo Su

Po coloco su boca en el pezón izquierdo de la felina y comenzó a chuparlo con bastante fuerza mientras que Su le acariciaba la cabeza al panda.

-¿te gusta verdad? Pregunta Su con un tono coqueto

-Si son deliciosas dijo Po

-Puedes tenerlas cuando quieras dijo Su con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te pareció esa cogida? Pregunta el panda

-Fue maravillosa, eres un animal en la cama, me encanto la cogida que me diste dijo Su

-No hay porque dijo Po

-Ahora sigue consintiendo mis tetas ordeno Su

-Gracias dijo Po continuando con su labor

 **Continuara…**


	5. AVISO

Nota/Aviso

Chicos esto es para avisar que habrá un pequeño cambio en la historia y es muy simple se debe a que yo personalmente quitare a Mei Ling de la ecuación debido a que sinceramente no le vi el "sentido" en colocarla y se perfectamente que debí haberlo dicho mucho antes.

Pero bueno eso es todo lo que les quería decir y tranquilos que mis OC´S a partir de ahora serán las chicas que tomaran las riendas de los próximos 10 capítulos. Gracias y feliz año nuevo :)


End file.
